Jason's Welcoming Party
by PenB
Summary: After Forever Red the rangers go out and celebrate. Jason and Tommy see an old friend and the others get more than they bargind for. Slightly AUish
1. Chapter 1

AN/: I do not own the Power Rangers or Sailor Moon. Also the setting is taking place right after Forever Red for the Sailor Scouts it is kind of AUish because they meet at the end of Turbo

**Enter the Red**

Jason and the other reds had decided to go off to a local bar in different cars to celebrate. Once getting there they started to reminisce. Though some teams had teamed up each red was now creating a bond sitting at this round table. Jason saw it with each one of them. It was hard to believe that so many of the teams were so different and alike.

"So how is my sister?" asked Andros.

"Oh she's fine." replied Leo with everyone was now looking at him. "She is our extra pink after all. Honestly I thought she had a thing for me but when I confronted her about it she said it was just a mutual friendship, which is good because I would never give up on Kendrix,"

"Who's Kendrix?" asked the newbie Cole.

"She's our first pink and the love of my life. For a moment I thought for sure that I would have had to choose between the two but it'd definitely be Kendrix, all the way. No offense to your sister Andros,"

"None taken," Andros answered with a wave of his hand.

"Oooh a love triangle," pressed Jason as he put his arms behind his head. "Reminds me of Kimberly, Tommy, and Kat," he said with a lazy smirk.

"Actually it was a love square after Billy entered the picture," Tommy said glaring.

"OK," T.J. said. "Different subject: Significant others colors and their name,"

"Pink, Kimberly," replied Tommy.

"Pink, Cassie," T.J. said with honor.

"Yellow, Ashley," Andros said.

"You already know," Leo said sipping his drink. "Kendrix, pink,"

"Dana, pink" Carter stated.

"Jen," Wes said with sigh. "Pink,"

"Okay," Eric said putting down his drink. "I'm going to add to the list of yellows though she's not on my team. Taylor,"

"Really?" asked Cole. "When?"

"At the picnic," he smiled smugly.

"Damn, Danny owes me 50 bucks," Everyone laughed at this.

"OK probie," Jason said still chuckling. "Your turn,"

"White—"

"**What?**" yelled everyone at the table except Wes and Eric who were confused by this outburst.

"What?" Cole asked who was obviously confused himself. Everyone was wide eyed and still.

T.J. cleared his throat. "Didn't know you swung that way Evans"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we didn't know you were gay," said Jason. Eric and Wes busted out laughing causing Wes' drink to spit out everywhere.

"What gay! No! Alyssa's my _girl_friend," Cole said trying to explain. "She's our white ranger _girl_,"

"Oh," said Tommy.

"Sorry," T.J. replied.

"It's just," Andros started off.

"No girl has ever been any other color," continued Leo.

"Besides pink and yellow," finished Carter pointedly.

"Well, I guess she's sort of pink. She has pink strips going down her sides and we don't have a pink on our team," by now Wes and Eric's laughter was dying down.

"What about you Jason?" asked Wes.

"What about me?" Jason replied amused. Tommy smiled inwardly knowing that this was just as much of a touchy subject for him and Rocky as it was for Jason. That was partly the reason Rocky couldn't make it and part of the reason Tommy thought Jason wasn't going to show up. After all, two months ago would mark the 5 year anniversary, but he let the others banter him anyway, he did need to get him back on that "kissing on Kimberly" comment. Amazingly he was taking this quiet well, more so than Tommy expected.

"Come on," Leo said. "Who is she?"

"What's her color?" questioned Andros.

"Or… does The First Red even have a significant other?" Eric challenged.

"That's what I'd like to know," a mysterious, melodic, yet slightly familiar voice to Tommy, announced.

Out of the shadows walked a woman with gorgeous long raven black hair, deep brown almost black eyes, angelic skin-toned complexion, long, tall, thin, legs, and curves that would put to shame any other goddess (unless you include the other eight planets and the Moon). She was wearing red earrings, a gold necklace, a tight red tank top with gold lace that showed a little cleavage, though not much was needed since her rack was very well rounded. The shirt stopped at her thin stomach, going into V form, covering her belly button but still showing the sides of stomach and the beginning of her hips. Hips that were covered by a mid-thigh lengthen also gold outlined, black skirt, finally topped off with black and gold stripped open toed heels with ribbons that tied around her ankles.

In simple terms she was miraculously, amazingly, gorgeous.

Tommy stiffened. "No," thought Tommy. Aside from Jason, the other men in red wide-eyed, gaped, open mouthed. "It couldn't be."

It was.

Rei Hino just entered on scene.


	2. Power of Red Love

**The Power of a Red Love**

No one made a move for fear that the smiling, raven haired, angel, was not real and would disappear the moment they did.

"Hi Jason," The woman said looking down upon the first red ranger as he was sitting in his chair.

"Rei," he said smirking, motioning her to come forward.

Coming closer she began to speak. "You know Tommy, you could have called me too," she said sitting down onto Jason's lap, staring intensively into his eyes. "I woke up from the couch all alone. Then I get a message that during the movie you had called, Tommy, saying that you were grouping all the reds, but by the time I heard it you were already halfway to NADSADA for the mission," she said turning her attention back to Jason.

"I'm sorry," Jase said holding onto her waist protectively tighter.

"I know," she said with a swooning sigh, putting her arms around his neck, and leaning her forehead on his. "But you'll make it up to me later," she whispered with a kiss.

Tommy, now becoming un-stiffened, let his eyes wander off the couple. "Damn," He scorned himself. "She still has that affect," He thought. "On all men in fact," He wondered as he looked upon his fellow reds who were gazing at his best friend and the mysterious woman. "Even the ones in her universe too."

It was true. For even though she was not the goddess of love (that title was taken by her yellow teammate) Rei could charm any man into falling in love with her with just simple look, just after walking into room. All of them could. In fact Tommy was sure that they could take over the whole male race if they wanted to and no guy would object. Coming back from his theory, Tommy watched the others watching Jason and Rei (probably wishing they were Jason) as the 2 stared deeply into each others eyes.

"So," Tommy began clearing his throat, in the process startling the two lovebirds. Rei turned her head to meet Tommy with a questioning look while still keeping her body close to Jason's and her arms around his neck. "When'd you get in?" he asked.

"8 months ago" she replied relaxing her body, nuzzling her head in the crook of Jason's neck and contemptley closing her eyes.

Jason held her tightly not caring what the others thought. Tommy nodded having so many other questions but not knowing what else to say for fear of disturbing his friends' peace.

Finally getting the courage to speak Leo swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "And you are?"

Rei's eyes opened in surprise then remembering where she was stood up from Jason's hold. "Oh I'm sorry," Rei said looking at the other reds. Jason groaned from the lack of closeness. Putting a hand to her chest she began her introduction. " I'm Rei Hino or Sailor Mars of the Sailor Galaxy also known a the protector and defender of the planet Mars and humble servant and guard to Crystal Tokyo, King Endymion, Neo Queen Serenity, and Princess Rini," she said sitting back down in Jason's lap while he wrapped his arms around and kissed her cheek.

"My girlfriend," Jason stated. "And," pausing for dramatic affect, "A red," their was a moment of silence then suddenly everyone was talking at once.

"One at a time," Tommy yelled over them then pointing to Cole.

"How are you a red? I just learned that every girl is yellow or pink aside from Alyssa,"

"She's from an all girl team in another galaxy, it doesn't count for us" Jason answered for her.

"How come I've never heard of this galaxy before?"

"We live in a small galaxy right behind your moon,"

Andros. "How did you get here without a space ship?"

"It takes five scouts to transport. When Venus and I were on the team there were eight of us left, Saturn was with the Teen Titans and Venus and I are here. By the way Mina sends her love," she said to Tommy.

T.J. "How did you guys meet?"

"We as in Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and I fell into their galaxy by being attacked by monsters at the dojo, when Tommy and Adam gave up their Turbo powers."

"They were stuck there until we found a way to re transport them," Rei explained.

Carter. "How did you two get together?"

"My leader, Sailor Moon, our white, was currently on her honeymoon, when she left she gave me the leader status," Rei told.

"Rocky, Tommy, and I were constantly criticizing her leadership seeing as that she was new to it. Adam I think was just trying to get with Lita," Jason said shaking his head.

"But when a shallow girl I knew said she was going to ask Jason out I got jealous. When he turned her down I realized I had feelings for him thought I tried to avoid them," Rei confessed.

Tommy smirked. "Rocky, Adam, and I discovered that Jason had feelings for Rei than more than just loathing,"

"She's the only one besides Tommy who can take me in a fight," Jason laughed remembering.

"We realized it first when a woman snooping about the scouts asked Jason about her. He described her as if he could never stop and later when she saved some children hew wouldn't stop staring at her with adoration," Tommy said further.

"A monster later attacked and he saved me by putting himself in the line of fire. When I asked him why he kissed me and told me he loved me," Rei told blushing.

Wes. "If you're from a different galaxy how did you stay together?" he asked knowing what it feels like.

"When we finally figured out how to send them back we were devastated. But I let him go," she said nuzzling further into his neck. "After a long four years Mina and I couldn't take it so we chose to live with Jason and Rocky,"

Everyone was quiet until Eric asked "Are you still active?"

"No," she said now looking up "but I still have my powers in case of an emergency"

"Wow," everyone said at once.

"I know." Jason said looking down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/: I don't own Power Rangers or Sailor Moon and the song belongs to Casada. Oh and reviews equal virtual cookies. :)

**Welcome to our Red Family**

"So Jase, tell Rei who's here," Tommy said giving the guys around the table a nod.

"Yeah Jason," the protector of Mars hit Jason's arm playfully. "Who are you showing me off to?" she asked looking around the table. Looking at every one of the rangers Rei could tell that they were definitely reds.

"They have that 'extremely good guy' energy about them," Rei thought to herself.

"Well," Jason began, finally taking his eyes off her. "The one right across from us is the new rookie, Wild Force's lion, Cole Evans," he said with a pause. "He kind of saved the day," Cole offered a smile and Rei returned it with a nod. "On his left we have Wes Collins, of Time Force, he kind reminds me of a weird mix between Tommy and Rocky,"

"Well _I'm_ the one who really deserves a fan club._ I changed history_," Wes said causing both Tommy and Eric to roll their eyes. Offering his hand with a stifling smile, Rei shook it thinking that he was more like Mina.

"Next to him is Lightspeed Rescue's Carter Grayson," Jason told her pointing to the firefighter.

Giving her a nod, "Nice to meet you," Rei nodded back with a smile.

"Leo is the Lost Galaxy red," Jason said pointing to the quiet man.

"Oh right the sword wheeler," Rei said looking at him, "Amara would love to take on another swordsman."

"Amara?" Leo asked curiously.

"Our gold," Rei answered.

"Oh."

Jason turned his head to face the other side of the table, "On this side we have Andros," he said giving Rei a smirk, "he has a space ship."

Rei rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, I'll think about mentioning it to the other scouts. I'm sorry," she said turning her attention back to the earth bound alien, "It must be very convenient," Rei told Andros.

"Actually," Andros began, "it can be quite nagging so I built a mute button." Rei just smiled feeling that it was inside thing.

"Over here is T.J., Andros's teammate. He was their blue and Tommy's replacement," Jason told Rei.

"What kind of blue?" Rei asked wondering.

Everyone looked at her, "What do you mean?" Carter inquired.

"Well on our team we have water blue, that's Ami, and ocean blue, that's Michelle," Rei told them. They just looked even more confused. "Okay," she said, wondering in her head how she was going to explain this, "Ami uses math, science, and theories, as well as fighting. Her special attack is ice, though she controls water," she explained to the men, "Michelle uses her feelings, guts, and agility in her fighting. She has a special mirror that shows evil and what others wish to hide, overall she controls tidal waves," Rei finished.

The men finally saw the differences. "Oh," T.J. stated, "Yeah, definitely the second one."

"Umm… yeah, well getting back to introductions all that's left is Tommy and you know him," Jason said looking at his best friend.

"Hey! What about me?" Eric burst thinking this was the First Red's way of getting him back about the "significant other" conversation.

"Oh yeah," Jason told Rei nonchalantly, "that's Eric. He _thinks_ he's a red but that still being debated on," Jason smirked.

"What! I'm the Quantum Ranger!" Eric exclaimed narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah… Quantum. At no point in that title do I hear the word _red_," Jason joked knowing this would bug any red ranger to not be recognized as one, but from what he heard from Wes, "messing with Eric is just too much fun".

"My suit is the color red! What more proof do you need?" Eric asked getting more agitated. The others just watched amusingly.

The Quantum Ranger's teammate caught on, "I don't know Eric," Wes said playing along, "you might be an extra pink like Lost Galaxy," Wes said giving a sly smile. Eric then started to attack Wes with all the reasons on why he was not a pink.

Rei was trying everything to hold her laughter in. It was ironic because not only did this banter remind her of Serena vs. Rini but also of Serena and herself. Though Eric is reacting the same way Rini and she would act if up against Serena, trying to prove their meatball head of a leader wrong, Wes was acting the way Serena and Rini both do when arguing with others or each other, thinking smugly, and a bit childishly that they have the best right answer. Rei found that a bit funny that though most people (even Rei, herself, but she'd never admit it to anyone) wanted to be more like Serena, people had more of Rini in them.

"Must be that mother daughter thing," Rei thought to herself. Looking up she heard a sentence that really made her feel déjà vu.

"—and I got the Q-Rex!" Eric exclaimed. (It's a good thing that they were at the bar's balcony table and that there hardly any people around to here their conversations.)

To which Wes replied: "Oh yeah and a giant prehistoric reptile is _so _much better than my megazord,"

"_**I've got Helios!" Rini argued.**_

"_**Oh what's so great about a flying horse!" Serena countered back.**_

"_**Helios can transform!" Rini yelled getting into Serena's face.**_

"_**Tuxedo Mask is a man!" Serena returned, turning away, and crossing her arms, "With a cape!" she screamed getting back into Rini's face.**_

Rei couldn't take it anymore she finally burst out laughing. "God," she thought, "they remind me so much of ourselves," continuing to laugh.

All the men turned to glare at Wes and Eric, who in turn, shrunk in their chairs knowing that they just embarrassed themselves and the name of all guy reds in front of the hottest girl red (and the only) ever.

"I'm sorry," Rei choked out, "It's just that you remind me so much of the arguments between my two friends and I," she said as her laughter finally started to die down.

"No offense but if you're a red then I definitely don't want to get into a fight with you," Andros said knowing that he had to keep his own temper in check sometimes.

"Oh believe me, you wouldn't," she said thinking back to Serena, "In fact I'd set you on fire," she told them with a laugh then, started staring off into space, with a smile on her face and an evil glint in her eyes. **(AN/: Ahh, the good old days when Rei used to "fire" Serena in the earlier episodes.)**

Suddenly there was a giant tapping sound and a loud screech to which everyone grinded their teeth and covered their ears. **"Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?"** a light shined on the stage down below where a guy, standing with a mike, was talking, **"Oh uhh… sorry about that, you folks on the balcony, the speakers are right above your table,"** Everyone looked up to see that what the man said was true. **"If you guys don't mind moving down here, just so we don't have any problems with ears, in case anyone is a little pitchy. Were about to start the karaoke jam everyone."**

"I guess we better get down there." Rei said looking at everyone. As everyone got out of their seats and headed towards the stairs. The light shined were Rei was standing right as she was above the stairs.

"**Well folks it looks like we have our first karaoke singer of the night,"**

"Um no I…" Rei said dumbfounded. In truth the sailor solider hadn't sung since, well since the festival before the awakening of Hotaru. But right now at that moment she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of men, much less macho red men that have almost the same personality as her. Taking a deep breath she started down the stairs. All the guys had their mouth open.

"Rei what are you…?" Jason said as she passed him.

"I'm a red. I never back down from a battle." She said with a wink. Getting to the stage the young man handed her the mike.

"Now the words will appear on the screen up there," he said pointing to the angled flat screen. "try singing into the mike at the right time." He finished as he got off the stage. Standing by the guys (having no idea that she was part of their group)

"What do ya think?" Stage guy asked.

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned back.

"Well she's hot. I'll give her that but I think all that girls good for is lookin' and uh feelin' if you mean," he said his eyes going up in a suggestive way. Jason on the other hand was clenching his fist trying to control himself. "But I think she's just a pretty face. A no talent. A super model without the super." The guy said chuckling at the last bit.

"Well I think—"Jason started about to raise his fist when Tommy intervened.

"Let's have a wager. A hundred bucks and you _have to_ tell her what you said about her." Tommy said looking at the guy.

"Deal. Easiest hundred I'll make." He said turning his gaze back to the stage.

Tommy turned back to Jason who had a questioning look on his face. "Let Rei show him up herself instead of you making a scene, getting us thrown out, and having you sleep somewhere other than your house tonight," Jason nodded understanding. "Plus I get some extra cash and see Rei set fire to this jerk," Jason looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Metaphorically speaking."

"Alright."

Suddenly the music started.

"Turn up the music  
let's get out on the floor (Rei sang starting to get into it) 

I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical, out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose) Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me

Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

My body's aching  
System overload  
Temperature's rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicated  
Taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cos it's pulling you in

Wrap it up  
can't stop cos it feels like a overdose  
(Feels like an overdose)

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound

Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh; I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate

You don't have to be afraid

_**Now guess who's back with a brand new track **_(The Screen started saying)_**  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back get your back up on the wall  
And just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you work that thing  
Now drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo **_

(Everybody in the club!)  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
(Everybody in the club!)  
I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground

(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh; I'm infected by the sound  
(Everybody in the club!)  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground

The song ended, with everyone in the room open mouthed.

AN/: What will happen next? Stay tuned. ; )


End file.
